Episode 3: Tainted Homeland
Zero Era 1 (Z.E. 05) The time is of the Cosmic Era, was long in the past with the rise of a new world comes a change to a new Era... "Zero Era" the year is April 1 Z.E. 01 people believe in time of peace by the blood spilled massacre that was Cosmic era however war... War never changes. The flow of Mankind ideas spread their wings towards the stars developing orbital systems called the space colony from the former enemies turn allies of the Cosmic Era. 43 years led by the United Earth Forces and ZAFT forces reformed their alliance into single power, known as the “Republic of Nations”. Military technology has evolved from the past mistakes of the Cosmic Era. There’s another large force building along the Middle Eastern pockets of South America. The “Equatorial Union” is a main military organization, was formed Middle Eastern countries railing into one with the support of the old Earth forces in Russia and Japan. As powers of both sides grew it quickly was a race of weapons arms for the latest mobile weapon grows lead this into another war like the bloody valentine of the old era but still scarred from the past the united Naturals and Coordinators live in peace. With the rise of the era the new Chaos Particle Drive, to enhance the military ships and weaponry each with greater power than in the past. These new systems grant large ships to rapidly boost the output of the engine giving ships to be able freely enter or leave the planet systems orbited Earth, the Mars civilian colony and were in the vicinity of several different colonies within the area. Since the dawn of the Zero Era humanity had achieved a state of both the naturals and coordinators can work together. The problem keep going as after the mission a sudden cloud of yellow-green fog started forming around both the southern area of Africa and South America which the effects of this will change the world for the worst. The reports fly in as a spray of a strange form of yellow-colored gas started to infect the areas of South America which there confirmed reports of at least 8,446,778 People Already affected by the gas with more dying or savagely being deformed and brutally howling in pain filled emotions. The area is a well-known area of that belongs to the United Allied Forces but it's unclear how this gas was released, if it was a matter of something falling from space, someone activating a bio-weapon or simply a meltdown at a testing factory in both cases this unknown gas is killing or infecting those all around the city of São Paulo. A young woman by the name "Blair Norlight" an bio-response agent of São Paulo government who manage to move away from the large cloud of gas, appears to wearing a bio-hazard suit looking for people who lived through the gas as she seen people were alive within the large cloud of gas. What she saw was a wasteland of dead corpses on the floor women, children and men who were everyday people on the ground dead or dying from this gas as it appears to be having infections growing around there body in a sorta ingrown infections along the body showing one man eye replaced by his skull bone pushing downwards as his arm is shrinking as it appears the muscles itself are expanding or simply breaking apart. Blair then trails along the wasteland of the city itself in horror as she then seen one man still alive who cling along the door while walking next to the side of a former Coke Cola plant. She runs to the man however his muscles appears growing out pushing along the skin as his right arm appears in a large bubble-like outgrown appearance with bone sticking out of it like spikes or something. She runs over to the man still wearing the bio-hazard suit as while as a pistol and a first-aid response kit. "Oh my god... sir.. your arm" She went to help him however was shocked in horror of what she saw as the mans face appears to be outgrowing as his face looks more like one of those monster you see from a horror flick with his teeth turn to fangs and his flesh forming a type of Tendrils along the bottom of his chin. Shaking the woman reaches for her pistol as the man then leaps forward smacking the gun away before trying to leap in to smack the female officer however she manage to slide to the side to evade. The man then perhaps was a highly skilled Natural or Coordinator who's been infected with this unknown gas as his speed seems great as then the unthinkable happens as this man then uses his sharp-teeth as he digs his fangs into her feet as he tears not only a piece of metal from the metallic suit but a large piece of leg muscle tearing it away using his bare teeth to torn it off. The woman screams in both pain and horror as a few more of the infected people started to come out as they all appear to be more savagely like him as they go to lunge her the last image she could see was them tearing apart her body like a wolf eating a piece living deer as she screamed in horror drawing upon her final breath. Lucky theses who are outside the main city limits who are infected are infected to a small degree as there body started to twist and turn in painful ways as there arms begins to react in painful manners. While this happens a man watching over by a TV screen merely watches as people who are utterly infected rampage on the street killed armed guards using there claws or teeth as rampage as this man had long brown hair and a crimson red eye and cold colored blue as he sips on his coffee while merely enjoying the sights of people getting attacked. An woman with purple hair and red eyes steps in as she held a data-pad as she seems very professional as she spoken clear "Mr. Suzugamori" She spoken as she steps in. Kazuya replied soon afterwards "Yes i know Clare, the plan went perfectly give them a few days then let out a press release saying that we might have found a cure and then those who can pay for the treatment can be rid of this sickness." He spoken clearly showing no interest in the the topic more towards how simple humans every day workers turned by this gas can turn into such savage monsters. Clare then nods as she then steps forward a bit before speaking again "The plan went better then expected if South American government had taken our trade deal perhaps they won't have been facing this problem right now mister CEO. Though then again... you need to crack a few eggs to make a omelette." She spoken using a professional yet cold tone about how the events are taking place. Kazuya smiles as the CEO of Chimera the independent largest weapons, medical supplier, public media outlet and mobile suit corporation in the world today since the fall of the ZAFT Union during the Third and Final Bloody Valentine War which soon after had the Earth Alliance and Plants forming a alliance refereed as the "United Allied Forces" however a large remaining of the ZAFT union forces still believe in a former chairman Patrick Zala and former chairman Gilbert Durandal as figure heads during the last era to focus there hate on Naturals and those willing to help them. Kazuya then turns to his Vice President with a slight smile on his face as he then looks at her before saying, "Send the Neo-ZAFT Union some supply and funds to keep them going with them attacking the E.U. and the Alliance forces they will be too busy to worry about our concerns while we turn this "Test" on South America as a simple way of making more money." He spoken as he watching a group of guards gunning down the Extremely infected man who attacked them using greater numbers as he grins. The image pans out with a laughter in the background as everything is going as he planned. With a barely any sleep at all, Ryujin awakening from the ship as he shaken from remembering the image of the cloud of yellow smoke filling the area from the planet possibly launched from space then later, that evening he to watch the news and thought what kind of sick are they living in as people would willingly use a bio-weapon ignoring the Geneva Convention's rules and using bio-weapons not just in general but also on Civilians for no reason what so ever. Ryujin gets somewhat dressed wearing his officer uniform however not very done up due to his sluggish appearance as he heads out to the cafeteria area aboard the Dominon II, there a large room that fills many kinds of troopers being fed while off duty serving today it seems a steak with some mash potato and peas for supper served to the crew. Ryujin saw one of the newer members "Hawkeye" Sean Canavan in the far eastern corner was seen flirting with a few female officers as more likely then not at all, he gets a slap in the face or a good chuckle from them so it's a win and lose for him. Nearby was also Roxanne Hendrix and Serenity Hendrix the two sisters who work in both medical and mobile suit repair as a engineering as the head mobile suit chief sitting there speaking up little things while off-duty. Then.... there is Devine Katagiri a name which Ryuga wish he never heard, to put it bluntly he is highly egotistical person, Extremely overconfident and of course... over everything a massive royal pain in the ass who clearly trying to brag to the younger officers how good he was however in battles with Neo-ZAFT he been lately getting almost a cult like following of people who he thinks is immortal even he admits it was pure dumb luck that he lives. It seems most the crew are of duty while repairs are being made to the ship so it seems to have things at green-level at the moment so nothing to worry about since we are in friendly space, even still he has a uneasy feeling about that cloud an united ground of the Chimera who seem to be able to cure people of the sickness if they can pay well enough and the United Alliance Forces seem to be working together to keep a current infection some kind of unknown sickness from spread out of the south american area. Then suddenly a out of no where on the news a group of Forsaken banded together and manage to break past the protective line out of the city itself, pushing through the guards, dodging bullet fire and headed deeper into the jungle as a response worried that this infection would spread the area around this place was sent a resonance unit to level the whole area instead to keep the infection from spreading. A Massive Machine with the word written on it called "Gilgamesh" perhaps a reference to the God-King Gilgamesh that much Ryujin don't know however he watches on as this massive machine flies downwards as it opens it's large wing-plates open before bombarding not only the city but the nearby forest with a rain of missiles and 3 massive Mega Particle Cannon were fired forwards as it blasted into the city exploding at once destroying captial city of São Paulo itself. Ryujin watched in horror as he soon realized that it was possible that Chimera Co, was possibly covering up there tracks since they could of launched the virus downwards from space and with it getting out of hand and then they send downwards a clean sweep to destroying the area to keep it from spreading in all cases something bad is going on and he can feel it through his gut however he knows he can't prove it. -End of Transmission- Next Episode on Mobile Suit Gundam: The Fade of Eternity: 04: Powerplay. Category:Fade of Eternity Episode